White Wings
by Fujo no Shiree-sama
Summary: This is NatsuKan and NatsuCa. This story and the chapters is all about flashback. Jgn bngung dgn timelineny yahh   Yosh! RnR, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroyasaki da!**

Ini fanfic daku yg trksan kburu2~ Tapi hrp dinikmati! Fanfic ini mencritakan smua crita flashback, jdi jgn bngung dengan time line tnpa prlu ditmbahin kta2 "flashback" y? Sa, otanoshimi ni~~

**Disclaimer: **I'm not owning this beibehh~

* * *

-Chapter 1-

..Blooming Love..

"Natsume, ayo habiskan.."

"Mikan?"

"Aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat chocolate fondant ini lho.."

Natsume menunduk. Mata merahnya terlihat sedih. Ia menggenggam garpu di tangannya erat-erat. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah ada dalam lamunan yg membawanya pada kejadian itu….

Kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Kulit sebening berlian, rambut pirang bagai emas yang indah dan terlihat lembut, dengan hati bagai ibu, menyisa di dasar kalbu… Dia adalah…..

-Flashback-

"Luca!"

"Natsume? Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Adikku memaksa aku untuk bertemu denganmu..", jawab Natsume sambil menjewer adiknya yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aoi-chan? Apa kabar?"

"Lu-chan! Aoi kangen sekali..", ujar Aoi dengan tatapan manisnya. Matanya yang sama dengan Natsume itu berbeda dari kakaknya karena tatapannya lembut.

"Lebih baik kamu sopan sedikit dengan Luca..", sela Natsume di tengah perbincangan sambil menjitak adiknya. Aoi meringis sambil menyeringai aneh. Luca berusaha menghentikan tingkah laku konyol mereka. Tiba-tiba, pengawal Luca datang lalu meminta Luca untuk pulang.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang.. Apakah kalian mau ikut?"

"Tidak usah..", jawab Natsume sambil mengajak adiknya untuk pulang.

"Ahh, Natsume!"

"Ya?"

Tiba-tiba, Luca terdiam dan salting melihat tatapan bingung Natsume, lengkap dengan mata merah bagai guren yang memukau itu.

"Ti..Tidak ada apa-apa.. Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok ya?"

Wajah Natsume yang bingung membuat kelakuan Luca jadi aneh, ia segera masuk ke mobil untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

**Natsume's Side**

Natsume tidak mengerti maksud dari tatapan Luca yang.. meskipun hanya sesaat, begitu berarti. Namun, bukan Natsume Hyuuga kalau tidak melupakannya. Ia segera mengambil tasnya lalu pulang dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**Luca's Side**

Wajah Luca memanas. Ia tidak tahan "beradu mata" dengan Natsume (meskipun hanya sebentar). Jantung Luca berdebar, wajahnya yang sebening berlian berubah menjadi semerah ruby. 'Ahh, aku ini gimana sihh, masa mau bilang hal "itu" di depan umum? Yang benar saja!', pikir Luca sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang mungil. Tapi, Luca berharap, Natsume juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia memikirkan hal itu sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah di depan rumahnya lalu diomelin mamanya karena sudah bengong cukup lama, _"Kalau keseringan bengong, nanti kesambit lho!"_

**Normal Side**

Keesokan harinya, Luca mendatangi Natsume yang sedang membaca di taman sekolah.

"Na..Natsume.."

"Ya?"

Wajah Luca memanas melihat tatapan dari mata ruby Natsume. Setiapa kali ia melihat mata itu, ia gelisah.

"Hoyy!"

'Aku tidak kuat..'

"Luca.."

'Mata itu..'

"Lu-chan.."

'Tidakk!'

"Baa!"

Luca terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia kaget lalu terengah-engah. Natsume heran, lalu ia tersenyum kecil. Luca terkejut. Baru kali ini, ia melihat tersenyum selebar(?) itu. Meskipun itu senyuman kecil, ia mengerti kalau Natsume tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dari tadi?", ujar Natsume yang senyuman langsung hilang.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa.."

"Apakah kamu sakit?"

"Eh? Tidak…"

Natsume hanya tutup mulut menghadapi teman imutnya yang tidak cepat tanggap ini. Merasa seperti berbicara dengan kura-kura, Natsume menutup bukunya lalu membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan diterpa angin. Luca yang melihat gerakan "hot"(?) Natsume itu langsung lemas. Ia merasa ingin memeluk Natsume karena tidak tahan dengan rambut hitam legam Natsume yang melambai di terpa angin. Karena takut jadi "korban kagetan" Natsume, Luca langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung basa-basi untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka kembali ke kelas. Sewaktu istirahat…..

"Natsume, apakah kau diincar Alice Academy?"

"Ya.. mungkin.."

Luca tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata "mungkin" yang diucapkan Natsume.

"Natsume, apakah kau suka _steak_?"

Natsume bingung dengan tingkah Luca yang tiba-tiba mengganti topik.

"Ya.. mungkin.."

'Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata mungkin! Kau membuatku gila dan penasaran Natsume!' pikir Luca sambil menggigit sapu tangan putihnya.

"Umhh, kamu tahu gak kalau yang buat komik kita itu Pak Habibie?"

"Tidak.. mungkin.."

Luca yang merasa aneh sendiri sudah menanyakan pertanyaan goblok itu menjitak keningnya sendiri.

'Mana mungkin sih, Pak Habibie bikin komik kita..', pikir Luca.

"Eh, ngapain aku mikir begituan ya?", gumam Luca.

Natsume heran melihat Luca yang tiba-tiba ngomong sendiri. Tiba-tiba, Natsume mendaratkan keningnya di kening Luca. Luca melihat mata ruby Natsume yang sangat dekat. Ia nyaris pingsan.

"Hmm, kamu gak demam.. Kirain aku, kamu sakit.."

Luca bengong, lalu salting dan mendorong dada Natsume pelan.

"Apa yang bikin kamu berpikir kalau aku sakit?"

"Hmm, wajah tololmu itu berubah jadi merah.", jawab Natsume sambil kembali duduk di ayunan dan melahap sandwichnya.

Luca bingung dengan kata-kata Natsume. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu menatap Natsume dengan polos. Natsume menatap mata Luca yang emas. Luca menatap Natsume dalam-dalam, ia bagai melihat sayap putih di punggung Natsume secara tiba-tiba. Pemandangan itu "melahap" diri Luca dalam kekaguman.

'Apa maksud dari sayapmu.. Natsume?'…..

..To Be Continued..

* * *

**Chapter: 1 ~da!**

Agak gak jelas di bagian akhir ya? Byar ngejelasin, read Chapter 2 yg blom di-upload yahh! (kalo nwarin jgn yg blom diupload gila! ~Natsume~) Natsume-chan.. Sakit lho! TT3TT

Di tunggu reviewnya yah~~~ Silahkan kritik, saran, kesan/pesan, kasih wasiat(?).


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroyasaki da!**

Akhirnyaahh, slesai jga chapter 2 White Wings. Hyuugacin, maaf mmbwat anda mnunggu. Now, **Enjoy~**

**Warning!: Shonen-Ai, maybe OOCs.**

**Disclaimer: **No, I'm not owning this. If I own this, **Luca will die**.**  
**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

..I'll Never Leave You..

_-Flashback-_

_Luca bingung dengan kata-kata Natsume. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu menatap Natsume dengan polos. Natsume menatap mata Luca yang emas. Luca menatap Natsume dalam-dalam, ia bagai melihat sayap putih di punggung Natsume secara tiba-tiba. Pemandangan itu "melahap" diri Luca dalam kekaguman. _

'_Apa maksud dari sayapmu.. Natsume?'….._

_

* * *

_

Tiba-tiba, suara imut Aoi memecahkan keheningan.

"Onii-chan! Lu-chan!", ujar Aoi yang masih belum kapok memanggil Luca dengan "-chan". Mereka berdua terkejut.

"Aoi..", ujar Natsume dengan heran.

"Lu-chan, kelas Lu-chan dan onii-chan hampir dimulai!"

"Ah, terima kasih Aoi-chan", balas Luca sambil tersenyum. Natsume yang sadar kalau Aoi bilang "Lu-chan" langsung menjitak kepala adiknya. Jadilah "apel" di kepala Aoi. Natsume dan Luca jalan ke kelas bersama.

**Luca's Side**

Duh, apa yang kulakukan tadi… Matanya itu. Matanyaahh! Natsume.. Kenapa tatapanmu sedalam itu?

**Natsume's Side**

Kenapa Luca menatapku begitu ya? Apakah dia memilik rahasia? Atau 'kah….. Ia

**Normal Side**

"Aoi, ayo pulang!"

"Tunggu sebentar onii-chan!"

"Ada perlu apa lagi?"

"Aku hanya perlu membereskan bukuku.."

"Cepetan! Nanti kutinggal lho", Natsume membalikkan badannya.

"Ahh! Tungguin dong Onii-chan!"

Aoi mengejar Natsume sekuat tenaga. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Natsume. Akhirnya, Aoi pulang sendiri karena sudah mulai mendung. Natsume sedang duduk di atap sekolah bersama Luca.

"Natsume, kenapa dari tadi kamu diam?"

"Tidak.."

"Apa?"

"Tidakk.."

"Dari tadi, kamu selalu diam.."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berusaha melakukan telepati denganmu bego!"

Luca bengong. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari "manusia ajaib" ini. Telepati? Ngomong langsung aja kadang masih hah heh hoh, pake telepati? Are you kidding me?

"Hoohh, apa yang terjadi denganku ya?"

"Natsume?"

Luca melihat mata Natsume yang merah bagai guren itu. Terlihat mendalam. Tiba-tiba, Luca terpeleset dan nyaris jatuh. Luca kaget lalu berteriak. Natsume terkejut lalu menggenggam tangan Luca.

"Luca!"

"Eh.."

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"I..Iya.."

Luca merinding. Tangannya gemetaran. Tiba-tiba, genggaman Luca terlepas dari Natsume. Luca berteriak. Natsume segera turun ke bawah, menuruni tangga-tangga "kejam" yang sangat panjang dan meliuk-liuk. Saat sampai di bawah, terlihat seseorang. Wajahnya tertutup topeng putih, pakaian serba hitam menutupi tubuhnya, antingnya berayun, di tangannya, ada bocah berumur 7 tahun yang gemetaran. Bocah itu.. Luca!

"Luca!"

"Hahh?"

"Luca!"

Tiba-tiba, orang misterius itu menatap Natsume dalam-dalam. Ia menggendong Luca erat-erat, seolah tidak ingin Luca disentuh oleh tangan si mata merah. Melihat senyuman orang misterius itu, Natsume menyalakan bola api di tangannya. Orang itu menghentikan senyumannya dan menatap Natsume lebih lagi.

"Natsume Hyuuga, anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga, kakak dari Aoi Hyuuga, pemilik fire alice, tipe dangerous ability, mata semerah ruby dan rambut sehitam mutiara hitam."

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu tahu semua tentang diriku! Lepaskan Luca!", teriak Natsume dengan penuh amarah. Tangannya bersiap-siap untuk melemparkan bola-bola api itu ke wajah orang itu agar membakarnya. Luca tidak bergerak, ia seperti pingsan. Apakah karena ia ketakutan akibat jatuh dari ketinggian? Ataukah….. Astaga! Tubuhnya..

"Luca!"

Tubuh Luca penuh dengan bercak-bercak hitam yang terlihat menggrogoti setiap sudut tubuh Luca. Natsume memanggil terus nama Luca, namun Luca tidak menjawab. Natsume melemparkan bola-bola api ke arah orang itu. Namun orang itu mengelak dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Luca. Lalu orang itu berlari dengan senyuman kejam di wajahnya. Natsume segera menggendong Luca.

"Luca! Jawab aku.. Luca!"

Luca tidak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat sengsara. Tiba-tiba, seseorang berambut ikal dengan baju aneh datang. Orang itu memiliki paras yang cantik dan aura lembut berada di sekitarnya.

"Natsume Hyuuga.."

Natsume mendongak ke atas.

"Kau.."

Tiba-tiba, Natsume teringat pertentangan keluarganya dengan pihak Alice Academy yang membuatnya sering pindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Ia ingat, orang itu adalah orang yang memaksanya untuk masuk Alice Academy.

"Brengsek!", teriak Natsume sambil melemparkan bola-bola api ke arah orang itu. Orang itu mengelak lalu mengusap pipi Natsume.

"Natsume Hyuuga.. Temanmu dalam bahaya, apakah kau akan membiarkannya?"

Natsume menggeleng. Tatapan matanya berubah, penuh dengan kebencian.

"Natsume Hyuuga, ambil batu ini.. Kuharap, batu ini bisa membuat temanmu membaik."

Natsume mengangguk ragu. Ia mengambil batu itu dari tangan orang asing itu.

"Tunggu dulu.."

"Ya?"

"Siapa kamu? Kau pasti orang dari Alice Academy 'kan?"

Orang itu terdiam lalu menatap Natsume dengan lembut.

"Panggil aku Narumi.." (A/N: lupa nma blakangny.. *djitak Narumi*)

Natsume menatap Narumi lalu menunduk. Tatapannya penuh kebencian.

Narumi berbalik badan lalu meninggalkan Natsume dan Luca. Natsume segera membawa Luca ke rumah sakit. Di rumah sakit, mama Luca khawatir dengan keadaan anak semata wayangnya.

"Natsume, kenapa Luca bisa masuk rumah sakit?"

Natsume terdiam. Bercak-bercak hitam di badan Luca hampir menghilang seluruhnya, tampak depan sudah tidak terlihat.

'Apakah karena batu itu? Bercak-bercak hitam itu sudah mulai memudar.. Tapi..', pikir Natsume. Batu aneh yang ada di tangan Luca membesar. Makin lama, makin besar. Natsume menggenggam tangan Luca yang mungil. Ia menunduk.

"Luca, kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi padamu.. Aku bersumpah.. Aku akan, menderita bersamamu.."

**Tiga hari kemudian..**

"Natsume, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku khawatir.."

"Tapi ini sudah tengah malam! Jam besuk sudah selesai 'kan?"

"I.. Iya.."

Wajah Luca sangat senang, ia tidak menyangka Natsume akan datang. Ia bosan karena terbangun tengah malam. Natsume memberikan sebuah bingkisan dengan pita emas yang besar.

" Ini..", ujar Natsume dengan singkat sambil menyerahkan bingkisan itu. Wajah Luca menjadi cerah. Di kamar perawatan gelap itu, yang terlihat bersinar hanya wajah Luca yang dihiasi senyuman lebar. Luca dengan senang hati membuka bingkisan itu dan melihat isinya. Luca terdiam. Di dalamnya ada sebuah cermin dengan ukiran emas di pinggirannya.

"Cermin? Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin kamu melihat dirimu di cermin itu.."

Luca bingung. Namun, ia tersentak ketika melihat Natsume duduk di sampingnya dan menatap bayangan Luca di cermin itu. Luca menatap bayangan dirinya. Melihat mata emasnya yang berkilau karena pantulan sinar rembulan, wajahnya yang sebening berlian dan semulus porselen. Rambut pirangnya yang terlihat lembut. Seperti boneka.. Eits! Tunggu dulu! Boneka? Natsume yang menyadari pemikiran Luca tertawa kecil. Luca kaget dengan perubahan sikap Natsume.

"Bayangan dirimu hebat Luca.. Aku akan melindungimu, agar wajahmu yang bagai boneka itu tidak bercela.."

Kata-kata Natsume itu membuat wajah Luca memerah. Wajahnya menjadi semerah api. Namun, dengan kejadian malam itu. Perasaan baru tumbuh di benak mereka…

..To Be Continued..

* * *

**Chapter: 2 ~da!**

Hoho, akhirnya update ini slesai jga. Soalny ad **connection error** slama mo apdet. Slahkan ksih review, **NO FLAME**, kasih wasiat(?). Silahkan tunggu chapie 3nya~

**Jya nee~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rphael a.k.a Kuroyasaki da~!**

Ini dia chapie 3.. (Brhubung hiatus jdi ini slsai dgn cpat skali!)

**WARNING!: Shonen-Ai, maybe OOCs**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I'm not owing this thing~~**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

..Protector..

_-Flashback-_

"_Bayangan dirimu hebat Luca.. Aku akan melindungimu, agar wajahmu yang bagai boneka itu tidak bercela.."_

_Kata-kata Natsume itu membuat wajah Luca memerah. Wajahnya menjadi semerah api. Namun, dengan kejadian malam itu. Perasaan baru tumbuh di benak mereka…_

Natsume dan Luca pun tertidur. Pagi harinya, Luca sudah terbangun mengusap kepala Natsume yang masih tertidur..

'Natsume, terimakasih.. Kamu sudah menemaniku.. Aku senang… ', pikir Luca sambil mencium kepala Natsume. Natsume membuka matanya dan melihat Luca yang sudah terbangun.

"Luca? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya! Sekarang badanku tidak sakit lagi kok!", jawab Luca sambil tersenyum lebar. Natsume berhasil. Ia telah membawa kembali sinar emas ke dalam diri Luca. Setelah itu, mereka berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Saat siang hari, Aoi dan mama Luca datang untuk menjenguk.

"Lu-chan sudah baikan ya? Aoi bawa bunga hari ini!", ujar Aoi sambil memberikan buket bunga iris. Luca tersenyum lalu menerima bunga itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Aoi-chan.."

Mama Luca juga membawakan beberapa kue untuk dimakan bersama.

"Lu-chan, nanti bunganya mama taruh di vas ya? Bunganya cantik sekali lho!", ujar mama Luca.

"Tapi, Aoi kaget lho, pantas tadi malam kakak hilang! Ternyata menemani Lu-chan ya? Baik sekali", ucap Aoi disertai dengan "apel"di kepalanya karena dijitak Natsume yang menyembunyikan perasaan malunya.

"Ma, sepertinya, aku sudah bisa pulang hari ini.. Aku sudah sembuh 'kan?"

"Kamu memang kelihatan sehat.. Tapi apakah kamu yakin kamu mau pulang?"

"Tenang saja! 'Kan penyakitku sudah hilang! Ditambah lagi, demamku juga sudah menurun!", Luca menjawab dengan senyuman lebar.

"Beneran? Kamu 'kan tidur terus selama 3 hari full..", sela Natsume dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Natsume percaya saja!", jawab Luca dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya, keadaan mereka sudah baik-baik saja, tanpa menyadari aura jahat yang tersembunyi di balik jendela.

((Luca… Nogi..))

Luca yang menyadari panggilan yang terdengar serak itu langsung diam.

"Ada apa Lu-chan?", tanya mama Luca.

Luca tidak menjawab. Ia segera berlari ke arah jendela lalu membukanya. Luca terengah-engah sedikit.

"Ada apa sih Luca?"

"Aku tidak tahu… Sepertinya.. ada yang berdiri di sini… Dan memanggil namaku…"

Natsume yang tidak percaya langsung melihat keluar.

"Luca, di bawah jendela ini, hanya ada pijakan kecil dan tidak ada balkon. Apalagi, ini lantai 3.. Tidak mungkin orang bisa berdiri di sini."

"I..Iya.. Mungkin kau benar..", Luca yang terlihat lugu itu langsung menautkan kedua jarinya karena merasa bodoh. Natsume hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Saat malam hari tiba, Luca yang sendirian menatap bulan melalui pintu jendela kamarnya. Tatapannya sangat dalam. Seperti menantikan Kaguya Hime untuk datang kembali. Tiba-tiba, gorden kamar tersibak. Di tengah angin malam yang dingin itu, muncul sosok berbaju hitam yang sangat anggun. Melalui tiap lambaian tirai putih itu, sosok itu makin jelas. Dia adalah.. orang yang pernah berniat menculik Luca!

"Luca Nogi.."

"Kamu.."

Tangan orang itu terbuka.

"Jangan takut.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Waktu itu merupakan kesalahan. Seharusnya aku harus sedikit lebih sabar lagi.."

"Tidak! Jangan dekati aku!"

"Luca…"

Saat tangan orang itu akan menyentuh wajah Luca, kobaran api muncul dari jendela. Tangan orang itu terbakar sedikit.

"Aku.. tidak akan membiarkan kamu menyakiti Luca lagi!", ujar orang misterius yang menyalakan lidah api. Dia adalah Natsume. Orang misterius itu hanya tersenyum sadis lalu menghilang di tengah angin. Natsume segera mendatangi Luca.

"Luca.. Apakah kamu terluka?"

"Tidak Natsume.."

Natsume spontan memeluk Luca.

"Maafkan aku Luca.."

Wajah Luca memerah. Ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Na.. Natsume.."

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih.. Kau selalu ada untukku. Aku ini selalu saja merepotkan.."

"Luca.. Tidak ada masalah. Karena bagiku, kau adalah satu-satunya teman yang dapat kumengerti dan kau sendiri dapat mengerti diriku.."

Wajah Luca kian panas. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berbicara satu kata pun pada Natsume.

"Nee, Natsume…"

Luca sudah mendapati Natsume tertidur di pinggir kasurnya. Luca tersenyum.

"_Natsume.. Memang belum waktunya. Tapi, aku boleh 'kan? Menyatakan perasaan ini padamu suatu hari? Bolehkah aku mengatakan.. kalau Aku menyukaimu?"_

..To Be Continued..

* * *

**Chapter 3 de gozaru!**

Akhirny bsa mngatasi hiatus. Bwat Hyuugacin n my oka-sama, maap klo klamaan ngapdet. Ksih review **(Pnulis di FFN yg baik akan mereview)**, kasih wasiat(?), skali lagi, **NO FLAME!**

**Jyaaa ne~ **


End file.
